My Demigod life
by KHR loving Bleach maniac
Summary: My name's Emily and I'm a demigod. When I first found out, it was because a giant Minatour was coming after me!
1. First encounter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson but I do own Emily and her family if I put them in here.**

On to The story!

My names Emily and I happen to be a demigod and good friends with Percy Jackson. Yes. _That _Percy Jackson. I even helped him in the fight with Kronos. To be honest I thought we were all dead but I'll tell you all that later. Lets go to the beginning first.

It all started one day in the seventh grade at school when I was alone in the school orchestra room when I heard the door slammed and locked. I turned around and it was the boy who sat behind me in the viola section. I looked at him puzzled. He started coming towards me and was taking off his shirt. " Hey what are you-" That's when I saw the horns starting to come out and the feet starting to become hooves and him entirely to grow in size. I stared at him in shock. The scrawny little boy who sat behind me was now a giant bull-thingamajig.

This was bad. I teased him a lot and this was going to be his payback. I quickly ran when I saw him bring up his axe that I thought was his viola case. I tried budging the second door to exit the room but it was locked too. Then I felt the axe whiz right past right ear cutting off a few strands of hair. But at least the door was open now! I hurriedly ran into the crowded hallways. I saw him running past people as fast as I was, maybe even faster. But the thing that surprised me the most was that nobody was paying any mind to that thing! Like he was a normal student! Not he, I mean _it. _That's when I got to the court yard. Where my best friend Julie was, feeding some birds. "Julie! Julie!" I yelled. Julie looked and her eyes filled with concern.

"Emily! Hurry, we have to hurry!" She said just as I reached her. I looked at her puzzled.

(Yay~! This is where I stopped yesterday and I already have two reviews!)

"Wait, you can see that...that _thing_ too?!" I asked as she started running, dragging me behind her.

"Now's not the time for questions! Emily, we have to get to get to Long Island!" I looked at her, even more puzzled. _Why Long Island?_ I thought questioningly.

"Wait, Julie. I have to get my stuff!"

"You can't! Not right now!" she said dragging me harder.

"But I need my locket!" I said digging my feet into the ground.

"Okay, we'll get your locket but we have to hurry!"

"I know, that thing is getting closer! " I said looking behind us. We hurriedly reached the dorm and went inside and went directly to my room. I grabbed my iPod and my locket and some money

"Emily, Hurry up!" That's when an axe busted through my door . _Dang, you stupid_ _axe! _We both turned around. There was that thing again! "Emily ,go through the window!"

"What?!"

"Just go!"

"No, I don't want to leave you!"

"Go!" She pushed me through the window.

"Julie!" I was only on the second floor when I fell out the window ,thank god! "Julie, come on!"

"Emily,you have to go on ahead!" The Thing was right behind her now. I picked up a peice off broken glass and threw it ,hitting the thing in the head. Julie jumped through the window. We started running . We called a taxi and told the driver New York City, which was only about an hour started driving right before we could see the thing get up again.

"Step up on it!" I screamed at the driver. When I started seeing lesser of the monster I thought it was over, little did I know it was just begginging.

**Well that's the first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Y'know with still having school and all. See you all later! Don't forget to Review. If you do I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I two reviews and I'm happy for that. Thank you, those of you have read the first chapter. Well on to the next chapter.**

When we reached New York City, We paid the driver and left. I had enough money to buy some food and we went into a restruant. We waited at the front desk and Julie was pushing the service bell like crazy. "Julie, stop ringing the bell." I said just as a girl was coming to the front desk. She smiled at us with an annoyed look and her eyes were cold.

"Hello, Table for two please." I said nicely trying not to annoy her more than she already was.

She looked like a teenage Britney Spears and not in a good way at all. "Shouldn't you kids be in , like, school." She said in a snotty voice.

"Yeah and shouldn't you, like, mind your own business." I said back, forgetting that I was supposed act a _little_ nice.

"Yeah ,like, whatever." She said ,her eyes looking even colder, as she guided us to a table.

"I just hope she doesn't poison our food" Julie said as soon as the girl, whose name tag read "Tamisha", was out of ear shot.

"yeah, no kidding 'cause I'm starved." I said.

"Yeah, well I bet I could eat more than."

"Julie, you could eat more than anybody. Your stomach's like a bottomless pit"

She laughed at that. "So, I guess I should start telling you what that thing was ,right?"

"Yeah, please do."

"Alright, so that thing that attacked us was a Minatour."

"What the heck's a Minatour?"

"Shhhh... Not so loud, anyway a Minatour is a halfbull/halfhuman monster."

"Okay,And he ,I mean, it was attacking me because...? "

"Because you're a demigod"

"A demi-_What?"_

"A demigod" She said as she smiled at me.

"Man,where's that waitress? We don't even have our menu's or drinks yet."

"Yeah,I really am starving" Just then we heard a stomach growl.

"Julie!"

"What, I just said I'm hungry!"

"Then what was that growling sound?"

"Oh, that, yeah, that was me."

"Uggghhhh" I said looking at her grin sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh. She joined me.

"So what's a demigod?" I asked.

"It means that you a godly parent." Julie said.

"So my dad is God?"

"No, your dad is _a_ god. Like, Zues and Posiden."

"So my dad is Greek god?"

"Yep." I started laughing.

"Yeah , right Julie. Greek God's don't exist." Just then we heard thunder. "Ok , that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does."

"Come on,Julie, be serious." Julie stopped smiling at me.

"I am being serious."

"Julie-" Just then Tamisha came over here with two plates of food and two drinks.

"Hey, we didn't order this." I said.

"Yes, you did." Just for a second her eyes turned green and catlike then back to normal.

"Uhhh actually we didn't but y'know it's okay." I said uneasily. I looked at the food and so did Julie. Tamisha had left and was talking with a co-worker. "I think we should leave, Julie."

"Yeah." She said. I left a random amount of money on the table and we got up started leaving.

"Leaving so soon, Kiddo's." It was Tamisha.

"Umm Yeah we have somewhere to be and we kind of lost track of time." Julie and I said in unison.

"Y'know it's kind of dangerous around this part of New York. So, why don't I walk you to the train station."

"That's ok. You really don't have to."

"Oh. But I insist." She started walking closer to us.

**That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please review. And look out for new chapters! thank you for reading**


End file.
